Candlelit Shadows
by Sir Lady Puppie'sbottom
Summary: Since childhood, Sasuke Uchiha has aspired to become the greatest ANBU Black Op that Konohagakure has ever seen, but when one lazy, undeserving blonde dares to threaten that, it isn't an uphill battle, its war.


**Relax. Enjoy.**

**Candle Lit Shadows**

**1 |Gossip That Destroys| **

**The Yamanaka family was no longer welcomed at the Uchiha manor. **One too many betrayals had put the head of the Yamanaka clan in a dirty spot, he _could_ pledge his final allegiance to the Uchiha clan and hope to one day overthrow them, should they slither all the way to the top of Konohagakure status. Then again…he could renounce all ties to the Uchiha clan and hope to save his family's bloodshed in the silently rising bloody tides of war. Either way, Konohagakure would be unforgiving to the shifty Yamanaka family. Not even their once close friends, the Naras, could save them from their poor loyalty decisions.

Kido Yamanaka bowed on one knee, humble, with his right hand over his heart. "You have our allegiance, completely, Fugaku Uchiha."

The austere man standing over him smirked with disbelief, and though he wanted the traitorous liar beneath him dead, there was no doubt that it would stir a premature battle, before he willed it. He examined the sea of blonde haired members, weakened, pathetic. The women that didn't hold their small children close were presenting the men of the Uchiha family with tokens of apology, barrels of fruit and bread. Not to mention their tiny winks and the flirtatious toss of their long hair, or the minor pout that dared to contradict the rage in their eyes.

Unfairly, his own men were complete fools. Drooling at the sight of the gorgeous women, grabbing their waists, and stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking. Fugaku had a mind to reprimand them right then and there, but breed mixing wouldn't be such a bad idea, what with the new mind transfer jutsu the Yamanakas had perfected.

"Of course, you may rise, Kido. I don't doubt your loyalty," now who was the liar? Fugaku made sure to keep his disdain within the roaring wrath that bled his pale skin a livid pink. Kido did not buy the meaningless words either, but kept a precarious demeanor nonetheless.

"You have our greatest thanks," Kido said loudly, bowing his head to the long line of Uchiha males. There were no females, other than the Yamanaka women who were willing to offer their bodies, rather than dare to venture back home and face the burnt crisp that had once been their home.

The Uchiha men were willing to take their offer; by the way they were looking. The clan meeting had commenced to an end, but the back and forth flirting had not. The young girls above seventeen made their way to the Uchiha side, making sure to sway their generous hips, and keep their ample breasts tout. The young men, fresh from the ANBU battle training, actually thought the females had interest in them. The curse of the Uchiha family was not only their arrogant handsomeness, but rather their ability to only see one way.

Ino Yamanaka had turned six on that day, and did not understand why she could not return home to her bed, her collection of fine dolls, and expensive dresses. She did understand that there was a cold tension between the children. In fact, her mother had forced her to the side of Uchiha Sasuke, who wouldn't even glance her way, let alone speak. Ino had heard his mother forbid a single word exchange. The long trek to finding the exiled manor had left her in want—in _need_ of having to use their restroom.

So, she poked him. The shock of a Yamanaka finger jabbing into his ribcage, made Sasuke's body tensed. He refused to give in, but she poked again, adding a giggle to her poke.

"Stop it…" he mumbled, rubbing the spot, tender from her quick, sharp jabs.

"Huh?" Ino could hardly believe it, "I can hardly hear you."

"I said _stop_," he did not look at the face of his oppressor, but knew he did not like her.

Poke.

Now he cranked his head to her, allowing at least _one _look, "Stop it."

"I got to use the bathroom, do you have one?"

"…"

"I guess commoners don't have one—"

Heat rushed into Sasuke's pale face, "Of _course_ we have one! The Uchihas are the greatest clan in all of Konohagakure, and by far the richest." Sasuke fully faced the bothersome girl. She had some nerve to talk of commoners. She had grimy, bare feet, adorned a loose purple dress upon her scrawny body, and had a healing slash across the curve of her face. Her nail had a glimmer of nail polish, but it was covered mostly by dirt. Sasuke scoffed, unknowing that Ino had been dragged out of a burning manor just that morning. Though she had been told it was a game, she still had the anxiety of running away. Under his scrutiny, she grabbed her elbow, lowering her wide-eyed gaze.

_He's really pretty. _She thought. She looked back up, expecting his dark, black lashes to blink once more at her, and his smoldering onyx orbs to focus only on her. However, he had turned away from her.

"Prove it," she whispered. All she wanted from him was one more glance her way, "Show me your bathroom."

"No way, you'll dirty it."

"Please?"

"Ask someone else," he shrugged off her slender hand, and slapped away the grab of his arm. He had to get away, his mother was right, the Yamanaka girls _are_ crazy—especially that spacey Kuna girl. Who, of course, happens to be Ino's older sister. She was making her way straight for him, and by fate Sasuke saw her approach in time, and began to walk away.

"W-wait, you!" she called, her voice ragged, and her footsteps loud, clumsy.

Sasuke broke into a sprint, but so did Kuna.

Ino felt cold sweat trickle down her back. Kuna was not supposed to leave her father's side. During the fire, Kuna had run in for Ino, but had a book case rumbling down the stairs nearly trample her to death. The incident scarred her, and though she was beautiful, she had partially lost her normality.

Thank God! Sasuke eyed Itachi Uchiha exit the threshold of the manor, and enter the outside. "Itachi!" Itachi turned, not for Sasuke, but when Kuna screamed. Sasuke's heart sunk, and he had the irresistible urge to run for his life.

"You! You wait for me!" Kuna shrieked, making everyone's head turn to her, "Don't run from me, you!"

Inoichi Yamanaka swore, he looked to his wife, who nodded at him, lip tucked beneath her teeth. Inoichi knew not to run after her, and grab her, risking an even more embarrassing fit. He also couldn't allow her to terrorize that small boy.

Panicking, Sasuke hid behind Itachi, but he had his own agenda. "Let go of me, Sasuke."

"Don't you see her? She's after _me_; you can't let her get me, Itachi! You can't!"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's collar, "She's not _after_ you, and if you had any heart at all, you'd start to act like it!"

Kuna slowed her pace, she had reached Sasuke. She turned back to Ino, and waved her over, like one would to a friend from a far distance. "Got him! Got him, Ino!—"

Blood dripped onto the floor. Kuna, shaky, raised her hands to her bleeding face. The people gathered around scrambled out of the way of the flying kunai that Sasuke had thrown from Itachi's ninja belt. Ino felt her heart freeze, slow, painful. The climbing shriek that began at the pit of Kuna's stomach shook the air.

Itachi threw Sasuke to the ground, and attempted to rush to Kuna, but Inoichi blocked him. "Haven't you done enough damage?" he seethed.

Itachi opened his mouth to reply, and his face contorted into pleads, but he kept remarkably silent. Inoichi turned from him, and went to his daughter who was clawing at anyone who dared to come close.

Sasuke crawled to his feet, and took off. Itachi's fists shook at his sides, and he gripped another kunai in his hand, aimed for Sasuke, but his mother blocked him.

"Do you see? Now do you finally see?" she heatedly whispered. "She's never was good for you, and now she'll never be, can you see it now?"

Itachi gripped the kunai so hard in his hand; his bone touched the cool, silver surface of the kunai. "You're the one who will never see. She belongs to me, as I to her, and I would never discard her recklessly."

"You really do want to embarrass this family…don't you? Imagine if your father knew!"

"Tell him."

"Don't be craz—don't even think it."

Itachi moved past her, angrily shouldering her as he did so. He could barely contain his anger, or his yearning to be with Kuna. What had happened to her?

Ino Yamanaka felt her mother's hand clamp around her wrist. Her slender thumbs rushed across the back of her hand, nervous. "Why was she after that boy?"

"That's Sasuke Uchiha, he's in my class. I just needed to use the bathroom." Ino's lips trembled. She couldn't bear to tell her mother how Sasuke had treated her. "I still need to go, excuse me."

Ino's mother allowed Ino's hand to slip through her own. She looked to Kuna, who was sobbing in Inoichi's arms, wailing over her cut. Her eyes softened, feeling powerless to aid her own daughter in the battle for her sanity. Whispers heatedly gushed about the room, eager to drop into the senseless ears of those who allowed the gossip. A flush of heat swamped Hana's face, and she had yet to take all of it lightly. Were it in her own home, she would have vengefully given them a piece of her mind. However, with her land fully burned down, she could hardly utter more than a few words, even to Ino. Still, she stood, fists shaking at her sides.

The fresh, cold evening air still had a candle of red sunlight over the horizon. Following that light, Ino looked for a place to use the bathroom, just as Sasuke was looking for a place to hide.

Ino squatted behind a large pine tree, making sure to look around carefully, before hiking up her dress. Just as she was about to let loose, she heard the sound of something wet slamming the ground—one, two.

Footsteps!

Heart running on cold blood, Ino sat up. Looking behind her, she saw a small figure, and an even smaller figure freeze up. A growling sound sent the pee rushing out of Ino. As much as her mind wanted her to stop, her body shivered, peeing anyway.

A guttural sound of revolt shot through the air. "Ew!" the voice cried in disgust, holding its nose with vehemence, "What are you doing? _Peeing?"_

Ino did not wait for the creatures to tread any closer, but instead, she took off, with pee running down her legs. A surge of curious thoughts rushed through her mind. She could have sworn that was a _child_, not many years older than herself. In her childish "maturity" she slowed down, deeming the child and whatever was with it, no threat. However, the mortification of having a second and third party watch her use the bathroom was enough to deter her from ever being too shy to ask an adult where the bathroom was.

It was an accident, never to be spoken of, and quickly to be forgotten as she reentered the Uchiha manor. The scene had calmed down, or rather Kuna, had calmed down, remedied by a small doll, fetched from a nearby girl. Though the Uchihas had dispersed into groups, no one was fooled by the dirty glances that darted Kuna's way. The meeting was beyond normal, Kuna was beyond normal, or far below it. She had been branded on the spot as a pariah, not even fit to cross Uchiha blood, let alone their manor. To Ino, she was better off without it, Sasuke had a pretty face, but he was no prize. After all, he spurned Ino, and even gloated to her face. The arrogance of the Uchiha coursed through his veins alright. Amongst it all, why couldn't Ino find the sense in her to stop the growing crush warming her cheeks?

As for Sasuke, he couldn't understand why Itachi hadn't protected him from the beast. He didn't dare call that—that _thing_ a girl, no matter how much she looked it. She was the enemy's daughter, and a loony one at that! Still, something in Itachi's eyes had scared him, to the core. It was as if his own brother thought it was _his_ fault for that thing chasing after him, without warrant, without control, or poise.

In the cold darkness of his parent's empty bedroom, Sasuke sighed. At least the ordeal was over. Although, he did not appreciate losing face in such a situation. His fingers drummed against the sleek, wooden table, allowing rhythm to his scattered thoughts. He would make it up to Itachi, show that he _did_ have a heart—just not one for enemies.

"Actually, I'm _sure_ Itachi's around here somewhere," he swore, standing up on his own accord. When he slid the door open to leave his parent's room a silent cry stifled in his throat, and his eyes widened to such a degree, he felt the sockets dare to bulge.

"Something the matter, Sasuke?" his father asked, as ascetic as ever in his tone. He lowered his head at an angle, nodding at Sasuke to speak.

_Yes, something is v__**ery**__ wrong! What is this _thing_ doing in front of the door, and why are _its _parents beside _it_ in _our_ house?_

"N-no, Father. H-hello, sir, ma'am," Sasuke was quick to bow, and even quicker to scamper past. Though Kuna's curious gaze followed him, she obviously had no recollection of him at all. If she did, she did not show it. In fact, Sasuke could have sworn that she looked deep in thought, if possible.

"I'm sure you'll find the accommodations to your liking. Since Kuna cannot leave your sight, for sake of others, I have given you the most spacious room in the entire manor." Fugaku visibly had no trouble saying this. On the inside had told a different tale, he was livid at the very thought of opening his home to such a fickle clan. In fact, he already began to plot their leave, if not extinction, the moment their use ran its purpose.

"You have our deepest and greatest thanks, Fugaku." Inoichi caught the tiniest show of displeasure in Fugaku's eyes. "Reminds me of our days at the Academy on night patrol, doesn't it?"

There had been no fondness of those days in Fugaku's mind, however, his temper simpered the slightest. He forced a believable smile upon his lips. "I bet it does. Good night."

The unspeakable terror that followed Sasuke hung more than a shadow, fiercer than a nightmare, and clung tighter than the very skin on his flesh. His heart melted to molten lava, and his hands shook. "If the rest of her family is there…"

Opening the sliding door to his room, he expected a flood of relieve to ensue. There was no way that they would allow a girl in a boy's room. However, sleeping as deep as his fears, Ino Yamanaka laid in his bed.

It had been official. Life for Sasuke Uchiha had taken the ultimate wrong turn, and he was helpless to end it. Words impossible to form, he moved to her side, quickly salvaging any untouched article of clothing, toys, and other accessories and made his way down the hall. He begged God to let Itachi be in his room that night.

"Why would you even ask such a thing?" a cold whisper fell on Sasuke's heated ears. "Do you want your Father to suffer greater than he must with these-people—here?"

Even the step taken closer to the voice had been dangerous sounding, though Sasuke couldn't physically see it in the dark masses of shadows.

"You misunderstand me, Mother," cold, mocking, "I am not _asking_. I am forcing you to bring Kuna to my room, lest her entire clan know what you've done to her."

A slow gasp crawled with sick trepidation. "You wouldn't…"

"Dare me, I beg of you."

"Itachi Uchiha! How dare you even-"the voice raised, until Sasuke's stroppy footsteps shoved into their ears. "Who's there?"

Sasuke wasted no time answering, but as he did, over half his saved belongs spilled to the floor. Mother hissed for silence, and quickly grabbed the fallen items, wary of any listeners. "Itachi, what you ask of me—of us—is completely out of the question."

"Then, you shall have no fear to remain loyal to what is asked of you, when war shall come, earlier than planned."

"I am your _mother_!" the statement sounded desperate, needy. A sharp intake of breath made Sasuke realize that Ma was close to tears. "Please, have mercy…"

"_Mercy_?" Itachi stormed. Just when Sasuke thought his tone could get no icier, he realized that Itachi had asked for Kuna to be placed in his room, where Sasuke was headed—

"Wait." No, it couldn't be. Sasuke shrugged, having enough of the secretive talk. "Itachi, can I stay in your room for the night."

Itachi ignored him, fully. "I demand to know your interpretation of "mercy", unless you want me to exemplify all the times you have shown none—"

"Itachi—"Sasuke began again.

Ma would have none of it. "This isn't about mercy anymore! It's about _duty—_you can't just decide when to be there for your family!"

Itachi rushed his fingers through his sleek, black hair. His eyes menacing, though it did not have a taste of red from jutsu, Sasuke could _feel_ the bloodthirsty urge rising in him.

"Fine! Fine! Take her into your room! Not tonight. I'll talk with your father—"

"Tonight, right now," Sasuke could hardly believe his terrible luck. Still with shock, Sasuke felt the world spin and shatter beneath him, a feeling only expressed to him through poetic verses he had read from Itachi's ninja recording of past works—now, now it all felt real. Too real, "But, Itachi, I was hoping—"

"Do you ever shut up?" Itachi's wrath had turned on him. Immediate fear wedged itself deeply into Sasuke, placing a seed of realization. Had Itachi always been this vile, capable of such vulgarity? There was no fondness in his tone, "I have my first glimmer of happiness in months, worked my life to the grind, and yet I still have to guard my words from you?"

So Itachi _did_ sense the tenseness.

Sasuke squirmed. "N-no…It's just I was hoping you would get what you wanted—Kuna, right?" The words were bitter tasting, but the next were easier, more truthful, "I just wanted to apologize for earlier, face to face. Sorry."

Sasuke wanted to turn on his heels and flee from such a burden, but he remained strong. At Itachi's nod, he smiled in content with being on his brother's good side again. Leisure not so easily won for Ma.

"Itachi, must it be tonight?"

"It should have been months ago. I've been of age."

-Of age for what? All Sasuke understood was that Itachi feels sorry for Kuna, if anything, but there was a sense of doubt that rang something far more sinister—love, perhaps? No! Forbid it by blood! "Itachi, what's going on?"

The words had slithered through, without any forethought, as Itachi always advised Sasuke to do. Quick, he covered his mouth, suddenly wishing never to know.

"Go to bed, Sasuke," Ma intervened.

Itachi eyed Sasuke, but did not defy his mother. "Good night Sasuke, go to bed now."

Sasuke didn't dare to do anything else—Ino in his bed, or not.

_How had life complicated itself so terribly?_

Worst of it was, Sasuke could barely untangle even a sliver of feeling between the snarls of: wrath, confusion, hatred, and curiosity. For now, the best he could do was slide Ino's heavy body to the edge of the bed, and keep distance on the other end. He was annoyed by her, to the max, but he would never be a monster—not like Kuna. Just at the thought of the nightmarish night, he found the smallest comfort in having someone else in his bed.

AN: Which character did you connect to the most? Did you like this chapter? Would you like another chapter?

Please review. =)


End file.
